girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory Matthews
Cornelius "Cory" A. Matthews is the tritagonist of Girl Meets World. He is portrayed by Ben Savage. Cory was the protagonist in Boy Meets World. Information Cory is the father of Riley and Auggie, and is the husband of Topanga. He is the seventh grade history teacher at Riley's school, and he teaches her and her friends, Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar, history. Personality As he was in Boy Meets World, Cory is still shown to be quirky and witty, but is now also a caring father for his two children, Riley and Auggie. It is obvious that he loves his family very much and tends to look out for them a lot. Relationships Family 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Cory's daughter and eldest child. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Cory's son and youngest child. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Cory's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Cory's mother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Cory's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Cory's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Cory's father-in-law. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Cory's mother-in-law. Romances 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Cory's wife and childhood friend. Friends 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Cory's childhood friend and best friend. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Cory's former teacher, mentor, neighbor, and friend. 'Angela Moore' Angela is Cory's friend from high school and college. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Cory's friend from college 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Cory's friend from college. Students 'Maya Hart' Maya is one of Cory's history students and his daughter's best friend. He gave her a phone and art supplies, since she didn't have either before, and because she has a talent in drawing. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is one of Cory's students and his daughter's friend and crush. Cory seems to dislike Lucas mainly for that reason. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is one of Cory's students and his daughter's friend. He gets along very well with Farkle and sometimes lets him take over the class. 'Missy Bradford' Missy Bradford is one of Cory's students. 'Brenda' Brenda is one of Cory's students. Trivia *His daughter, Riley, is closer to her mother than Cory. *Cory has a great dislike of wool. The reasons given for this vary; he says once that he has an allergy for it but later just complains that it chafes. *Cory loves pudding. *Cory's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *Cory cannot spell his best friend Shawn's name. *Cornelius happens to be his real name though nicknamed Cory. It has been stated that even Topanga does not know this and Shawn is assumed to not know this either. *Cory is a hypochondriac. *Cory is terrified of change. *There are a few comparisons between Mr. Williams and Cory and Mr. Turner and Shawn, respectively. For example in "The Pink Flamingo Kid," it is shown that both Cory and Mr. Williams cannot sweep their hands through their hair and in "My Best Friend's Girl," Shawn asked Cory's girl (Topanga) out just like Mr. Turner apparently did to Mr. Williams as well. *Cory loves Backgammon; he even calls it his "middle name." *Cory temporarily used alcohol to cope with his break-up with Topanga in Season 5. *Cory dated Theresa Keiner. *Cory is very insecure about his curly hair. This is pointed out in at least four different episodes, notably "Cory's Alternative Friends" (where he tries to straighten it but fails miserably), "Pairing Off" (where he is jealous of Shawn's hair since stroking it attracts girls to him), "The Pink Flamingo Kid" (where Shawn brags to Cory about his hair, angering Mr. Williams as mentioned above), and "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow" (where Cory, still insecure about his hair, requires Topanga's help to realize it's not a big deal). Cory and Eric once stated that Cory's hair only became curly after their neglectful babysitter did not prevent Cory from riding inside the clothes dryer--but that may have been a private joke. *Cory is left-handed. *Once appeared in an episode of Maybe This Time (another show by Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World's director's show) where he and Shawn meta-interacted with the lead girl character, Gracie, on her television. *He shares similarities with his daughter. *In Boy Meets World, Cory joked to Shawn in the episode "Boy Meets Girl" how he and Topanga would get married and have kids. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Matthews Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Siblings